The invention starts with a stator for an electric machine.
A stator for an electric machine is already known from JP2014007795 A or DE 103 31 841 A1, which supports a polyphase winding which is formed as a plug winding and whereof the winding strands extend through slots of the stator and comprise a plurality of different conductor elements. At least some of these conductor elements each have two conductor limbs and each have a connecting conductor connecting the two conductor limbs, wherein, in each slot, an even number of n conductor limbs is arranged one above another in the radial direction with respect to a stator axis. Each conductor limb of one of the conductor elements is provided in its slot in a specific layer with respect to a slot base of the slot. The conductor elements lie in the slots in such a way that all connecting conductors lie on the same end face of the stator. Moreover, the ends of the conductor limbs which are remote from the connecting conductors are connected to one another to form the polyphase winding.
These polyphase windings often comprise a comparatively large number of different conductor elements, in particular so-called special connectors, which deviate from the standard conductor elements. These special connectors increase the manufacturing costs.